1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to a security camera that has an improved electric wire connecting part connected to a fixed circuit board and to a movable circuit board, and an improved assembling structure of a rotation supporting part rotatably supporting a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, security cameras are being used more frequently in many places, such as residential streets, parking lots, department stores, banks, exhibition halls, and so forth, to prevent illegal acts, such as robberies, from being committed.
The aforementioned security cameras are classified in two categories: fixed-type cameras capable of observing a certain area and movable-type cameras capable of observing a wide area range by using a pan and tilt motor unit.
Fixed-type cameras have a drawback in that the observation direction is fixed, thereby requiring a plurality of cameras to be installed in several positions to observe different areas in the same space. Therefore, the movable-type cameras are gaining more popularity.
One example of such the movable-type camera is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-174902.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a security camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-174902.
As shown in FIG. 1, various electric devices installed inside a rotatable case 5 and a circuit board (not shown) installed inside a base 7 fixedly mounted on a ceiling or the like are connected by an electric connection wire 5L.
Movable-type cameras need to be configured such that the connection wire 5L connecting the various electric devices installed inside the rotatable case 5 and the circuit board installed inside the base 7 is stably installed without being affected by a rotating camera part.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved security camera having a compact size and being efficiently assembled.